A Lily for Esme
by MarilynnRae
Summary: One human child finds a home with family of vampires. A story of the risks and rewards of both worlds, but more importantly a story about family and parental love.
1. Chapter 1

Esme heard the whimper from rooms away, but she was always keeping an ear out in that room. Carlisle tightened his grip on his wife's bare hip underneath the sheet. "She's alright," he told his wife as she shifted. She was so protective of the newest member of their family, and for good reason as well. After all, a small human living with seven vampires twice her size...

"She's crying," Esme replied, her frown deepening. Carlisle listened closer. The small whimper had turned into a string of soft sobs. Now he knew she was right. He loosened his hold and she was in her pajamas and robe in an instant, stepping softly down the hall. Carlisle wasn't far behind her and the other five Cullen children were in other areas of the house listening.

The small child had become the focus of all their attention. It was... different having a human in the house, but it made Esme so happy. Rosalie was a little uncomfortable around the girl. She almost envied Esme for how the child became instantly attached to her. If it wasn't already dangerous having a human around, it was foolish to fall in love with such a delicate creature and a child no less.

Jasper was uncomfortable for other reasons. His thirst for human blood was still hard to control at times.

Edward found her oddly fun. Her train of thought was an interesting ride sometimes, but it could also be heartbreaking. She may have been four, but she had experienced a lot and terrified to experience it again.

Alice absolutely loved her. To Alice, the child was a doll to play dress up with and carry around the house. It wasn't awful, but sometimes the girl did get annoyed with it.

Then there was Emmett who took to her like a whole other play toy.

Esme didn't turn on the lights as she walked into the room. Lily was curled into herself with the teddy bear Carlisle gave her held tight against her chest.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Esme ran her fingers through the little girl's curly hair. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked gently, her voice music to the child's ears.

Lily's big blue eyes looked into Esme's. "You left," she whimpered before reaching out for her mother to hold her. "You not come back."

Esme frowned as Carlisle came and sat down next to her in the room. "I would never-"

"But you did. In my dweam," the little girl hiccupped as Carlisle moved closer to them on the small bed. His cold hands went across Lily's face as Esme gently rocked her back and forth. She felt a little feverish, but it could have been the tears.

"You don't have to worry about being left in this family," Carlisle told the girl who carefully looked up at him. "We're together forever."

***Esme/Carlisle***

Alice beamed as she sat in the kitchen watching Esme prepare Lily's breakfast. "Look who's up early!" she enthused as Lily took heavy steps, obviously not quite awake yet. It was early. Normally Lily would have to be roused by Carlisle or another member of the Cullen family, but that morning she seemed to be dead on her feet as she walked straight to Esme and rested against her body. Esme exchanged glances with Alice in an attempt to ask her if she would finish breakfast for Lily so she could have a chance to talk to Carlisle before he went to work.

Alice realized what Esme was trying to ask and jumped to the other side of the counter in an instant. Esme scooped Lily into her arms and kissed her head. "Good morning, my love."

"Morning, Mommy," the little girl yawned in reply resting her head in the crook of Esme's neck, gently running her hand over the scar there. In her mind, that scar was the reason her mommy and daddy were together. She thought of it as part of their love story, one that she didn't actually know, just enjoyed making up in her head.

Carlisle was down the steps in an instant, smiling at his wife and little girl. He leaned over to kiss his wife's lips when she whispered. "She's warm," nodding to the child in her arms. "Feverishly warm." She added feverishly before he got the chance to be cute and remind her that she would be warm, she was after all a living human.

He frowned and ran his cold hands down the side of the girl's cheeks. She was a little warm, and she was acting a little odd. "Do you feel bad?" he asked Lily as she stayed tucked into the coolness of her mother's neck.

There was barely a nod before she pointed to her head and stomach. Carlisle nodded and looked back to his wife. "It's probably just the stomach bug going around. I'll give her some medicine before I leave and if she starts getting worse, call me."

He smirked at the tiny flash of panic that flashed through his wife's eyes. "Esme, there's no need to worry-"

"It's not like I've had decades of experience with sick children," she reminded him holding Lily a little closer. "Even with the other five it's not like- I don't have to-" she sighed. "Stomach bugs and fevers aren't something I have to worry about."

Carlisle was trying not to show his amusement at his wife's nerves, but was failing miserably. She playfully swatted his arm. "Quit that."

He just laughed lightly and leaned into kiss her again. "You're such a mother."

Her smile was definitely felt through their kiss that lasted probably longer than it should have with Lily in her arms. Lily frowned at him in such a way that it made Carlisle laugh. Those big eyes were narrowed into a hard glare as her lips were somewhere between a purse and a pout. He tapped the lip that was jutted out.

"What's wrong?" he asked her taking her into his own arms.

"You gunna leave..." the girl complained, her eyes softening as her brow creased with worry.

Esme gave him a pointed look, a reminder that Lily had been increasingly worried about someone leaving her lately. She was clingy, but not to the point that either were concerned. It was quite understandable that her largest fear would be abandonment since that's what has been happening to her for quite some time. The only reason Lily even ended up with them was because the town sheriff, knew that they were foster parents (a line that just proved to come back and bite them). Someone had found the girl battered and beaten on the side of the road. She was small, malnourished, and very bruised.

Carlisle heard the story as he treated her, and the sheriff explained that he wasn't really sure what to do about it. He was about to pick up the phone to call social services when Carlisle found himself offering his home to the girl. It came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

That was months ago. The girl had definitely been a certain surprise, but a grand one. There were a few objections, but in the end Esme's love for the child was enough for the other children to fall in love with her as well. In the end, they still follow their mother's lead with acceptance of new members in the family. The last example was how quickly she fell in love with Alice and Jasper.

"I'm just going to work," Carlisle promised with a gentle smile. "You'll have Mommy with you all day."

"When you come back?" Lily asked in such a way that made Carlisle a little guilty.

"I'll be back before you go to bed," he promised. He kissed Lily's head and smiled when she returned with a kiss to his cheek. Gently placing her back on her feet, Lily moved back to cling to Esme. She was cuddly normally, but Esme could definitely tell this clinginess meant she was definitely not quite feeling well.

Esme picked the girl back up and started into the kitchen where Edward had made himself present with Emmet and Rosalie. Jasper was still hadn't made himself known.

Though they didn't actually eat, the still gathered in the kitchen each morning before they headed off to school. Lily normally acted as Esme's sidekick until her siblings arrived home and she would run off to play with them. But that morning, not even Emmett could get a smile out of her. She was not going to let go of Esme to go to anyone but Carlisle.

"She's not feeling well," Esme explained to Emmett when Lily clung tighter to Esme when he tried to snatch her away. He was really good with her. A little rough and most of the time Esme could feel herself preparing to catch the girl from Emmett diverting his attention for a second when he played a little too roughly. Sometimes he forgot she was a child, more than that, sometimes he forgot she was human.

"Mommy... I really don't feel good..." she said her face growing paler and skin getting clammy.

"Hey, bucko, what's wrong with you?" he asked poking her side and making her squirm. Obviously not a brilliant spot to poke the sick child.

Suddenly the girl was pushing away from her mother and was out of her arms just in time to puke all over the kitchen floor. Esme glared at her son. "Thank you," she said grimly just as the little girl started to cry.

Lily held out her arms, not sure what to do as she cried. The front of her night gown was already stained. Her breathing was erratic and Esme was moving behind her and trying to pull her hair out of her face and tying it back with the rubber band Rosalie offered her.

"I-I- Sorry..." she cried looking helplessly at her older siblings who were around her trying to sooth her as well.

Carlisle hadn't even been able to leave yet when he walked into the kitchen and frowned at the stench. Lily's eyes were glassy when she looked back up at her mother. Her lip puckered even more when she saw him. "Daddy... I-I-"

Immediately Alice picked the girl up. "It's alright. Let's go get you cleaned up and back to bed." Alice looked at Esme and she nodded.

Lily had no chance to argue as Esme was already going through the best ways to clean this up in her head. She had half a mind to make Emmett do it, but she was very grateful when Carlisle gave her a gentle tug. He directed her away from the pile of vomit on the floor and gave her a gentle smile. "You go get changed. I'll take care of this."

"Sorry, Mom," Emmett said with a guilty smile. She sighed and waved him off. It wasn't until Carlisle motioned to her clothing and it reveal that Lily's hadn't quite missed. Truthfully, she wasn't angry. The girl was already upset about it and Emmett seemed to be remorseful about his jab that sent her over the edge.

"You all better be off to school," Esme said half-heartedly, realizing that her day would be spent doing what she could to keep Lily comfortable instead of games and gardening. It was a little disappointing, but she was more worried about the fact she hadn't comforted a sick child since her human life.

Edward was the first to give his mother a quick kiss goodbye and an encouraging smile. He could hear her thoughts of worry and apprehension. Though his gift annoyed him sometimes, he was very good with it. Much like his father, he was compassionate to a level that was unearthly. Then again, most of her kids had the gift of compassion, and even Rosalie had it sometimes.

Jasper lingered behind until Alice came skipping down the steps. "She's in bed asking for you," she told Esme.

She sighed and looked at her husband. Though she didn't sleep or technically get tired, her mind sometimes ran itself into the ground with worry. She sometimes claimed it as her own special skill, her mothering ability. She worried about all of them so much sometimes-

Suddenly a calming effect came over her and she looked up to see Jasper staring at her. She offered him a weak smile. "Thanks."

He nodded and followed Alice out to the car.

It was going to be a long day, but a day that was definitely worth it. She would do anything for her children.

*TWO YEARS LATER*

Lily had just turned six and was finding the first grade extra exciting. Every day one of her brothers or sisters would pick her up from the elementary school and she would start telling them about her day so fast they wondered if being around vampires for so long made her no longer need to breathe as well.

Of course she knew the truth about her family, but she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, it was nothing. It was just a secret that they had to keep, like when she and Edward broken Esme's favorite vase or when Rosalie let Lily eat a little too much chocolate. She learned to keep secrets. She had plenty of her own, way too many for such a little girl.

She ran toward the house, nearly sliding on a piece of ice, but was easily caught by Alice.

"Careful there," she said with a smile, knowing just how clumsy their favorite human could be. Sometimes Carlisle joked that he didn't even have to go to work with all the bumps and bruises she supplied him. She'd always reply with a good natured growl that she learned from Emmett.

As soon as she came through the door she lunged herself at Esme's arms and she was glad to accept the hug. "Can we get a dog?" Lily asked bluntly. "Aimee Lucas had a dog, a _really big _dog and I want one too!"

Esme frowned as she set Lily back down on the floor. "You know we can't keep pets."

"Except you," Emmett teased. Esme threw a dishtowel at him while Rosalie punched his arm and Edward slapped him in the back of the head. "Hey! She knows I'm kidding!"

"We were making sure you knew you were kidding," Edward told him as he ruffled Lucy's unruly curls. She frowned at him and tried to flatten the mess he made.

Esme loved watching her when she got frustrated. Her nose would scrunch up and her little brow would furrow. It was even funnier when she would try and fix her hair because it was like she was willing her eyes to be able to see the top of her head. Finally, Rosalie decided to help her.

"Your hair is a train wreck," Rosalie muttered, making the girl cross her arms.

"Can't we just cut it off, Mommy? I don't like it."

The idea of cutting Lily's hair off was physically painful. She knew that her hair would grow back, but she was so fond of those crazy curls. The nearly black curls with her dark blue eyes made her special.

But it was after all Lily's hair...

"I'll think about it," Esme said, hoping the girl would just forget, though she had a fair feeling she would not.

Suddenly the little girl looked around and took off running into the house, despite Esme calling after her not to run. She found her father at his desk, reading something or other. He smirked a little. She was getting good at moving silently, but too bad her scent was not as easy to hide as her footsteps.

She snuck around the back of his chair, careful to keep in the shadows. Carlisle did his absolute best not to smirk as his attention was no longer on the book he was holding at all. As soon as she pounced forward he jumped in feign surprise and place a hand on his chest.

"You're getting good at that!" he told her as she grinned with pride.

"I got you!" she declared wrapping her arms around her father's torso.

Carlisle had already decided that Lily was probably going to be fairly small when she was full grown. She was already tiny, even smaller than most of the kids in her class. Maybe he was a little biased, but he thought she was pretty advanced for her age too, but Esme was an excellent teacher in the year and half before Lily went to school.

At times he found himself wondering what would happen when she got older. At the moment she was their little secret. The Volturi found out about her...

He shuttered at the thought, making Lily look at him confused. Before she could ask questions, Carlisle took her hand and started moving back into the living room where the rest of the family had also migrated. Edward was sitting at the piano playing peacefully while Esme seemed to be trying to relax. It was something that she needed to do sometimes. Especially now with Lily.

Lily was their bundle of joy whom they loved truly and dearly, but she had a tendency of running Esme ragged at times. Carlisle found it a little funny. Five vampire teenagers, Esme could handle, add a six year old human and she was a little more overworked than she would like to admit. The nightly routine of homework, check homework, bath, pajamas, goodnights to the family, bedtime story, and actually going to bed was a lot for any of them, and only Esme could do it in under two hours with actually getting her to sleep.

Carlisle was sometimes amazed at his wife. She did a lot. She cooked for the one child that did eat, she did all their laundry, she kept the house spotless (despite Emmett and Lily) with keeping up with her hobbies and parent-teacher conferences.

He didn't think about stopping Lily from attacking her mother again, but as soon as she landed on Esme's gut, Carlisle flinched. Esme didn't seem to feel the pain though. She simply put her arms around the girl and stayed in her peaceful state.

Alice came bouncing down the steps and landed in front of Carlisle with a big smile. "You don't work this weekend, would you like to come to the city with us?"

Carlisle smirked at Alice's bubbly aura. "You already know I'm going."

Alice continued to smile. "Still have to ask. Rosalie and I want to do some shopping and Esme had an antique store she wants to go to. Edward is planning on a book store and Emmett and Jasper are going to get some more bats for baseball."

Carlisle smiled. "And Lily?"

Alice glanced at her little sister, her bubbly attitude faltering. "I-I don't know..."

That made him nervous. "What does that mean?"

Though their voices were low, Esme was no longer relaxing on the couch with Lily, but her eyes were open and watching her husband and daughter. She was listening intently, her arms still around Lily. Lily was oblivious, worn out from school and perfectly content with sleeping on her mother.

A calm fell over Esme and she shot a glance at Jasper as the calm was quickly replaced with annoyance. He fell back in his seat, realizing that he shouldn't have stepped in. If Esme wanted to be concerned, she was going to be concerned. It was her right as a mother.

"She's been coming and going in my visions. I-I don't know why..." Alice frowned and watched as Esme clutched Lily.

"Is it a good idea that we go?" she asked her husband softly.

Carlisle hesitated. "As long as she's with one of us, I don't see how anything could happen to her."

Yet he too didn't like taking chances when it came to their youngest child.

It was early when they left, ready to get the day started and they had enough practice to get Lily into her car seat without waking her. The five older children took a separate car, forever annoyed at their parents for driving the speed limit with Lily in the vehicle. It was hard for them to remember at times that she was not invincible.

Besides, it was this time, these longer drives, that made Esme and Carlisle happy. They could talk about anything without having to be overheard by Edward or anyone else.

"You really think she's okay?" Esme asked glancing in the back seat where her daughter was curled up with the same teddy bear she had for years. It was raggedy and old, but the girl refused to get rid of it.

"We're here, nothing can happen," Carlisle reasoned.

He wanted to believe that was true, but something sat uncomfortably in his gut.

"Lily, stay close please," Esme called to her daughter as she too looked around the antique store. Normally Lily could roam throughout the store as she pleased. Esme would be able her hear her if it wasn't overly crowded, but today she wanted Lily to stay as close as possible.

"Mommy, what's this?" Lily asked pointing (knowing very well not to touch anything in an antique shop unless her mother handed it to her, and even then she must be very careful) at a something Esme couldn't see due to the angle.

She moved around and crouched next to her daughter. "That, my love, is a brooch." Esme picked up the jeweled pin and smiled at it. "Do you know what kind of flower this is?"

Lily leaned in closer and her eyes lit up. "It's a lily, Mommy! Like me!"

Esme laughed lightly and kissed her daughter's warm cheek. "Yes, my flower." She looked back down on the assortment of brooches and picked up one more before headed to the counter to pay. She had several pieces of furniture she was going to have delivered to the house and Lily was enjoying just looking around the shop.

As soon as she was done, she carried the two brooches back over to her little girl and squatted down in front of her. She took out the brooch Lily had originally picked up and pinned it through her blouse. "A lily, for my Lily," Esme told her making sure it was secure before holding out another brooch. It was slightly different, but it was still a lily. "And so my Lily is always with me."

The little girl smiled as she tried to help her mother with the pin, but her fingers were not as graceful. Esme took getting stuck a couple times like a champ before the embarrassed blush on Lily's face took over and she gave up.

Esme quickly fastened it and offered her daughter her hand as they started to walk down the street to-

Her head jerked around at the scent. It was the scent of something that demanded her attention almost as much as the scent of blood. Her grip around her child's hand tightened as her eyes met the eyes of another beast.

_Wolves_...

Esme was panicking. With a swift motion, she scooped her daughter into one arm and started moving in the direction of her family's scent. The scent of another wolf hit her hard as several more appeared in front of her. She could smell the others closing in on her as well. If she could find a place to duck into so she could run, she would.

_Edward!_ She mentally screamed.

There was four-no five- of them, one of her, and she had to keep Lily safe.

She turned into an ally, ready to make a run for it when she felt Lily yanked out of her arms. The girl let out a terrified scream as the dark skinned woman held her.

Nothing turned Esme into a full blown vampire faster than somebody hurting her child.

"Mommy!" Lucy cried.

Esme knew that if the family wasn't on their way before, they were certainly now. Lily kicked and screamed and fought but it only annoyed the woman.

"Let her go!" Esme demanded, her stance widening as she prepared herself for a fight. Her teeth were baring and she would rip these sorry dogs limb from limb if she had to.

"Hold still, will you," she snapped at the child, trying to readjust her grip but somehow managing to drop Lily in the process. She landed hard on the concrete but the girl did not waste any time scrambling over to her mother and holding tight to Esme's leg.

Esme, placed one hand on the child while she snarled at the dogs around her.

Suddenly her husband and five older children were in front of them, baring their teeth at the creatures terrifying the youngest member of their family.

Carlisle was the first to shift into a more neutral stance, but the rest of the family, Esme especially, stayed glaring at the wolves. "I think we have some sort of misunderstanding," he tried, raising his hands in a peaceful manner.

"You plan to take that child as your prey, cold one," the older male in the group growled as his eyes stayed locked to the oldest lady vampire standing protectively in front of the child. Wanting to protect her meal no less. "We have rules here."

"We are breaking no rules," Carlisle said gently. "We do not drink human blood, and the child-" he glanced back at Lily looking truly petrified at the creatures that had grabbed her. Esme looked even more fearful, knowing that for an instant something was out of her control and she could have lost their darling. "The child is our daughter."

The wolves fell silent for a moment until the woman who had originally grabbed Lily scoffed. "That's impossible. I've heard of cold one's not drinking human blood, they survive off of animal blood, but to have a human child? She had to be a tool to them, she must be victim to a mind game."

"She's not," Alice was the one that spoke this time. "She is our sister. Let her prove it."

Esme shot a disbelieving look at Alice as Carlisle nodded. Edward was focusing on their thoughts as the feeling of calm washed over everyone. Rosalie shifted uncomfortable as Esme looked down at their fragile Lily.

As the space opened for her to move forward, Esme pulled Lily into her arms and slowly moved toward her husband and the creatures.

Carlisle looked at his daughter who wouldn't take her eyes off of the dark skinned men and woman in front of them. Her big blue eyes shot to Carlisle for just a second. "Who are they, Daddy?"

Edward smirked at someone's thoughts and Esme was only holding on tighter to her daughter. No one would rip her out of her grip this time, or ever again for that matter.

"These men are just checking on you. You know how we're different?" Lily knew what different meant and she definitely knew what different meant when her father said it, so she nodded. "These people are different too, just another kind of different."

Those blue eyes were glassy again as little arms wrapped around Esme's neck. "They tried to take me from Mommy."

More surprised expressions and Esme gently soothed the child, glaring at the woman that had actually done the deed. The woman seemed to have softened her expression and even looked a bit guilty now.

"This could just be a trick!" one of the men argued. "They have... abilities. They could be using it on her!"

Alice stepped up and looked at Lily. "Why don't you show them what Mommy got you?"

Lily suddenly felt for the pin on her shirt and grabbed a hold of it, stretching it as far as it would go while attached to the material. "Mommy got me a lily, 'cause I'm Lily." Then she pointed to the pin on her mother's shirt and traced it. "And Mommy got a lily too so I could always be with her."

Esme pulled the girl back into her and stepped away from the wolves.

"We are not here to cause trouble. Our daughter is a gift, like any child. Please understand that we mean you no harm," Carlisle reasoned, stepping in front of his wife and daughter as they moved to the back of the clan where they were safest. "We don't mean humans harm. We just want to live as peacefully as possible."

The woman leaned toward the supposed clan leader. "They seem rather...eh... polite for cold ones."

"Not all of them are this way," he told the woman before looking back at Carlisle. "We have no issues with your family, but if we find that you have harmed this child or any other human, we will be forced to take action."

Carlisle gave a quick nod and relax as he watched the small wolf pack walk away. Esme was in his arms in an instant with Lily between them.

"Carlisle... I was terrified," she cried tearlessly. "I couldn't-"

He gently shushed her as she clung to his shirt. "It's going to be alright."

Lily was safe, but for the first time they realized what kind of world they had brought her into.

_**So... I'm not really sure if I will continue this, but this popped into my head and wouldn't shut up until I wrote it. Soooo... Here you go!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Esme was furious. She had been Christmas shopping when she got the call. Lily had decided to get into a fight and was currently sitting in the principal's office waiting for her arrival. In truth, it was a complete shock. Lily liked to rough house with her brothers, but she had never gotten physical with anyone or anything before. Needless to say, she was a little on the concerned side too.

Carlisle was meeting her there. He worked nights, it was easier on human doctors and he was able to spent time with his little girl. Sometimes he even got off in time to take her to school. Those were the days she loved most.

As Esme pulled into the school parking lot, she noticed her husband had beat her there. He must have been driving faster than even normal because Esme was definitely closer. He was at her door in an instant, opening it for her and locking their lips in a quick kiss.

"Be gentle," Carlisle told her, knowing full and well Esme was burning with emotions. All Carlisle compassion sometimes made it hard for him to be the disciplinarian, Esme on the other hand was very good at it. She didn't _like_ being the bad guy, but she knew very well when to be. The fact that they were walking into the principal's office was reason enough to fuel her fire.

As soon as they entered the small waiting area with the secretary, Lily's eyes shot to the floor and stayed there. In truth, it was hard for Carlisle not to laugh. She was completely covered in dirt. The brawl she got into must have been quite the tumble for her to be that dirty. Esme only sighed as she gave the woman behind the desk the best smile she could muster up under the circumstances.

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle Cullen. We're here-"

The woman had yet to take her eyes off of Carlisle, but after eight decades, Esme was fairly used to it. "Oh! Doctor and Mrs. Cullen! Please, have a seat. Mr. Baxter will be out in just a moment."

They both nodded and took a seat on either side of Lily. Her eyes were still on the tile floor and she absently scratched her face and dust fell off her. Carlisle put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing but did not full his wife. She sent him a stern glare before softening her gaze, only slightly, when she looked at her daughter.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Esme asked her daughter.

Dark curls bounced as the little girl shook her head, not daring to meet her mother's eyes. Esme frowned. The girl almost never denied her mother information when directly asked. Open truth was very important to their family.

"Come on, flower," Carlisle cooed, running his hand over his daughter's hair, but she flinched away from his touch in a way she hadn't done in years.

The anger was dissolving faster in Esme and concern was replacing it.

"Flower, look at me," she told her daughter gently. Lily's head slowly raised and there was nothing but distress in those big blue eyes.

Before Esme could ask the question again, the office to the principal's office opened and a much older girl was guided out with her parents who did not seem happy. The girl was twice Lily's side and at maybe a foot taller. She glared at Lily and Esme's daughter immediately glanced back down at the floor as her small hands turned into tight fists.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Baxter said with a sigh. He already looked apologetic and Esme felt guilty for jumping to conclusions. Whatever had happened here, it was already becoming clear that it was not Lily who started it. "Why don't you and your daughter join me in my office."

As soon as Esme stood, she was devastated when Lily did not accept the hand she extended. The girl wanted no physical contact whatsoever which was totally opposite of their Lily. She rubbed her hands together as she sat in the big arm chair by herself and Carlisle sat in the other chair. Esme sat halfway on the arm of Lily's chair wanting so badly to touch her, but knowing it was not a good idea at the moment. It was absolutely destroying Esme that her daughter was not allowing anyone to comfort her at the moment.

"I'm sorry to have had to call you," Mr. Baxter said softly, taking a seat at his desk. "Penelope Williams, one of our fifth graders, was apparently giving Lily here a rough time on the playground. Penelope and a group of her friends started teasing Lily and when Penelope started to push Lily, Lily did try to walk away but Penelope knocked her to the ground-"

"And then I hit her," Lily said sadly finally looking up at Esme without being asked. "She said mean things," the little voice started to tremble, "and said that foster kids are kids that no one wants. That you're not my mommy and daddy's not my daddy and you're just stuck with me 'cause it's your job."

Carlisle and Esme were both in shock. What kind of fifth grader would say that to a first grader? Children could be cruel, but it never occurred to them how cruel until just then as Lily bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Carlisle looked at the principal who seemed truly upset as Esme pulled Lily into her arms and rocked her back and forth, soothing her. Esme loved children, Esme especially loved her children, but when someone-even a child- hurts her child like Penelope William hurt Lily, she could not even explain her anger. She had half a mind to call her parents and absolutely demand the Penelope apologized to Lily, but she didn't want to make anything worse.

"I can assure you this won't happen again. The girl is being punished and I expect her parents will be calling you to apologize for themselves," Mr. Baxter added.

Esme relaxed a little as Lily ran her hand against Esme's hair that rested against her shoulder. She had been playing with her caramel colored hair since she first arrived in their home. It was a comfort to her, just like it was a comfort when Esme played with her hair.

"We thank you, Mr. Baxter." Carlisle looked at his watch and then back at the principal. "I know it's only lunch, but do you mind if we take Lily home?"

Mr. Baxter offered a gently smile. "Go right ahead. I was going to suggest as much. As distraught as she was when Miss Russell carried her in here, it's probably best. She must be tired."

Esme could tell that was definitely true. An overload of emotion and a tumble in the dirt was definitely enough to wear their little darling out, but Carlisle would want to make sure she was physically alright before letting her nap.

Carlisle carried Lily into the house, but before she could even be set down, Alice appeared and scooped her into a hug. "I hope you hit her hard," Alice whispered in her sister's ear.

Normally Carlisle and Esme would have scolded Alice for encouraging fighting, but at the moment they just couldn't get themselves to. Esme personally hoped something similar.

"You're supposed to be at school young lady," Esme told her other daughter, kissing her temple as she passed.

She didn't have to explain though. It was well known that Alice most likely saw what happened and made up an excuse to be able to meet her parents at home to comfort her little sister. Edward probably wouldn't be far behind. If she saw it, he did too.

But Lily knew very well that she shouldn't fight and thought better of it than to make a comment about just how good her punch was, at least in front of her parents. She really wanted to tell Emmett about it though. he was the one that taught her to throw a punch in the first place.

"Come on, Flower," Carlisle said, offering Lily his hand when she was placed back on the ground. "Let's go make sure everything's in order."

She pouted. "I don't hurt, Daddy. I'm fine. You should check on Penelope."

Esme laughed before she could stop herself, shocking everyone in the room. Apparently even mother bear was at least a little glad Lily could stick up for herself. Any of her other children could definitely handle themselves with humans, even humans twice their size, but the face their little girl who was about forty pounds soaking wet, could take down a eighty pound fifth grader. Yeah, that made her a little happy.

Still, Carlisle insisted on checking Lily over. A couple bumps and bruises, even a few scrapes, but nothing that needed actual doctoring. He did apply a little antibiotic cream to her scraped knee, but after that she was good to go. Well, after a good bath.

The little being curled up on the large couch and was asleep before her brothers and other sister even arrived home.

Emmett came bellowing in the house, announcing his victory in the race with Edward, but was immediately shushed. Esme looked over her book at him with narrow eyes as she nodded to the little being in the living area. If someone woke her, they would answer to Esme.

"Sorry, Mom," Emmett said, softer this time as he leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek with that cheeky grin he wore so well. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband, but what could she say. You don't really choose who you love.

Edward hesitated and looked at Esme. "She's really upset," he said so softly it could only be heard between the two of them.

Esme's eyes shifted toward the girl sleeping, but Edward interrupted her train of thought. "No, Alice," he clarified. "She saw it coming, but she also saw no way to stop it. She knew how upset Lily would be..."

Esme frowned and looked for her other daughter. She was normally dancing around the house or talking about clothes with Rosalie, but she was nowhere to be heard. Instead, Esme sniffed the air.

Following the scent to her daughter's bedroom, she was surprised to see the girl working through her large closet with two large piles on the ground. "I knew you were going to come up here and talk to me, but there's nothing to say," Alice told her mother. She did not sound angry or put off at all. It was all in her usual happy demeanor as she picked up another shirt, examined it, and placed it back on the rack.

"Esme," Alice said turning around before words could even escape her mother's mouth. "I know that I can't always change the future. That sometimes people are going to get hurt and there is nothing I can do. But I..." Alice signed and crossed her arms, taking a few slow steps toward Esme. "Mom, those things... what was said to her... she's too young to hear that."

Though Alice was Esme's child, she required less mothering. Despite her free spirit and childish ways, she was wise and sensible. Though she felt this was true about all her children, Alice's gift was one that required her to understand and accept things. Sometimes the future could be changed, sometimes it was inevitable.

"Lily is tough. Tell me, Alice, do you see her truly suffering from this?" the question was to prove a point, but Esme was also curious.

Alice paused and seemed to search her mind. "No. But she will have questions. Ones that you don't have the answer for yet."

The statement shocked Esme, but she knew Alice would not give her anymore information. Instead she wrapped her arms around Alice's tiny shoulders and hugged her tight. "You are a very good sister, Alice. As well as an absolutely wonderful daughter."

Alice clung back. "You are an excellent mother to all of us."

Carlisle smirked as he heard Lily stir. He check his watch. He still had a couple hours before he had to head to work. He could smell Esme fixing dinner for Lily as she got up. He could already hear her giggles as Edward scooped Lily up and dangled her by her feet as Emmett tickled her until he could hear her gasping for air.

The tickle game was always short lived with Lily. She absolutely hated it. Carlisle often thought it frightened her because she couldn't catch her breath. She did have a touch of asthma and it flared every now and then, but her brothers usually knew when to stop.

And when they don't...

"Leave her alone, guys," Rosalie scolded her husband and brother, picking up her sister and placing her flat on the floor again. Carlisle watched from the top of the steps as red faced Lily clung to Rosalie and glared at the boys.

Carlisle loved the way his family. From the boys teasing Lily to Rosalie protectively sticking up for her. His wife in the kitchen preparing food for the one child that did eat and Alice and Jasper were out hunting. The others would be leaving soon to do the same.

"How come I can't come too?" Lily asked her mother as Esme lifted her onto the barstool as the little dark hair girl crossed her arms and pouted. "I never get to go hunting."

Carlisle hid his smile as he passed his wife putting food on Lily's plate. "You don't have to hunt, flower, you're food's right here," Esme told her daughter motioning to the plate in front of her.

"But I want to hunt too..." Lily complained turning to look her mother in the eye and going up on her knees on the barstool. Carlisle put his arm around his wife as they watched the youngest of their brood continue to pout. "I want to be like you. I don't want to be different."

It was the first time ever, Carlisle and Esme realized that to Lily, she was the weird one. She was the one that was different and in her world she was. She was a human, living with vampires, loving vampires and not used to humans. She had witnessed no cruelty from vampires and only cruelty from humans. She must have honestly thought that humans were the cruel ones. That she was the monster.

"You, my flower, are special," Carlisle explained to his little girl, but she wanted to hear nothing of it.

"No. I want to be like you! I want to hunt! I don't want to sleep! I don't want to get old and die-" Both parents cringed at the words coming out of their daughter's mouth. But it was an argument that they would hear many times in the future. "Will I ever be like you?"

Carlisle frowned at his daughter. "I hope you live a long life, my flower, but I would never wish this life on you." His cold hand ran down his little girl's face. "I wish you to grow old, my love. To find love and have children and live and die happy."

Lily would not understand the strength of her father's words or the meaning, but somewhere deep down, they all knew Carlisle would never get his wish...

**_I would love to hear what you think of this story. Please review. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Esme had an idea. Carlisle had been working so much lately that it been four days since he had seen Lily awake and Lily was getting more and more moody at the fact she hadn't seen her father since she left for school at the beginning of the week. He had been home, but only for few hours or so, here and there, all while Lily was asleep. He had even tried waking her late one night, just to tell her he loved her, but she was too cranky and tired to even acknowledge who it was trying to wake her.

So Esme picked up Lily from school and decided to drive straight to the hospital. It would be nice to surprise her husband anyway.

He spent much of the time in ER, so when she walked in, she put her finger to her lips, signaling Lily to stay quiet. Confused, Lily nodded. She was glad she got to see her daddy but didn't understand why her mother wanted her to be quiet.

Esme moved quickly and silently through the halls, using her nose to sniff out her husband. She smirked when she stopped at his office door, laying on the couch with a hand over his face. He looked up at her as she entered the room.

"Don't think I've been doing this for the last several days," he said with a smirk as he sat up stealing Lily from her hands and kissing the girl's nose. "One of my nurses sent me in here to catch a power nap. I thought that's who was coming in at first."

He must have been out of it. Esme frowned with worry, but he kissed her lips and hooked his free hand around her waist. Her caramel hair was tied halfway back, hiding the scar on her neck, but was somehow framing her face just right to wear she looked absolutely beautiful. "Well, don't you look absolutely stunning, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered with his lips close to hers.

"You're not too bad yourself, Dr. Cullen," Esme replied contently.

Then he turned to Lily who was patiently awaiting her father's attention. "Hello, little one," he said so happily, Esme felt herself light up. That was love. He kissed Lily's nose again and hugged both his girls to him. "It's good to see you awake!"

Esme rested her against his shoulder as Lily looked her father in the eye. "You coming home, Daddy?"

"Not quite yet. Dr. Haynes is sick so I have to work twice as hard," he told her sadly. He truly did want to go home, badly. Even worse, he hadn't hunted over two weeks. The burning in this throat was becoming more than just annoying.

"It's a good thing you're not human," Esme mumbled. Of course she understood the hospital needed him, but so did his family. It wasn't fair of the hospital to work him so hard and for long. She could handle the time away because he always made it up for it, but it was Lily just missed him.

Lily wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hung on, not waiting to be put down anytime soon. Carlisle was beginning to realize that these long hours were different now. It wasn't like it used to be where maybe he'd miss the other kids, but they weren't his real kids. They didn't need to see him every day. Lily was six. She was still very dependent and her past made her little afraid she would be left or forgotten.

Esme was great with her. After all, she was normally a bit of a momma's girl, but Carlisle was still her father. She still needed him and this being gone for several days at a time really affected her.

"Dr. Cullen-" the nurse stopped short at the sight of the little girl in his arms and a woman on his arm. The nurse looked a little flustered and blush rose to her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I should have knocked."

Carlisle gave the nurse a patient smile. "It's alright. Jessie, this is my wife Esme and my daughter Lily. What do you need?"

She politely greeted them, but Esme knew there was something bothering the girl. She was probably in her early thirties and was one of the nurses that didn't look at Carlisle like a piece of meat. There was look of sadness on her face as her lips tightened slightly. "Mrs. Johnson is asking for you."

Carlisle nodded soberly. Just as he was about to put Lily down, he changed his mind. A smile tugged as his lips as he looked at his daughter with her head on his shoulder. "How would you and Mommy like to come with me?"

The nurse looked a little surprised, but Esme only happily accepted. She had met several of his patients over the years. When she popped into hospitals Carlisle would sometimes ask her to visit with a patient that didn't have family or one that seemed particularly down. Esme had a gift with people and she made everyone feel loved.

As they stopped at the door of one of the rooms, he handed Lily to Esme just to check and make sure with Mrs. Johnson wouldn't mind visitors. Then he beckoned his wife and child in.

The woman on the table was young. About the same age as the nurse. Her head was wrapped in a scarf and she had no eyebrows. It was the effect of the chemotherapy. Esme's heart broke for her as Lily clung to her mother's hand. Hospitals were very intimidating to any child.

"Well, hello," Mrs. Johnson said happily, but she sounded tired. "You must be Lily."

The girl nodded, but didn't speak, still nervously holding onto her mother.

"She's a little shy at first," her mother explained, pulling her onto her hip. "I'm Esme, it's lovely to meet you."

Mrs. Johnson held her weak smile. "I'm sorry I've been keeping your husband from you. I've heard a lot about you though." The tired eyes looked at her doctor as he checked her vitals again. "She's just a pretty as you said, Carlisle, but I don't see why you didn't tell me about this beautiful little girl."

Carlisle made a habit of really connecting with patients like Darlene Johnson. She had developed breast cancer at the age of twenty-nine and had been fighting in for three years now. It had spread to her ovaries and lungs now. He knew that she didn't have long to live, and he was going to make sure every second she had left on this earth she felt she had a friend.

David, her husband, was there when he could be but he worked a lot to keep up with medical expenses. Carlisle knew the story well. At first the employer will be sympathetic, but eventually they need the worker they are paying for.

"This is my youngest, Lily," he introduced with a fond smile. "She's a bit of a momma's girl."

Lily shook her head and went running over to Carlisle, wrapping her arms around his legs. "I'm mommy _and_ daddy's girl!" she said insistently, making Darlene laugh.

"She may be a little spoiled," Esme said with a smile. "Between having five big siblings and a daddy that can't say no, she is very good at getting what she wants."

Carlisle rolled his eyes a little as he pulled Lily into his arms, looking at her big blue eyes. "Listen to Mommy acting like she's any better. You just have us all wrapped around your little finger, don't you?"

Lily didn't reply, just smiled as she looked back at Darlene. "Are you sick?" she asked carefully, knowing that it was a sensitive situation and not knowing how to manage her curiosity. She glanced at her father to make sure it was okay to talk. He made no motion to correct her so she slowly moved slowly toward the bed and tried to climb up, but it was too high for her.

"Yeah, I'm sick." Carlisle lifted her on the bed and noticed that Esme moved closer as well. Darlene immediately smiled and patted her bed, signaling it as alright for Esme to sit too. "I would probably be the same way if I had kids. She's beautiful," Darlene said fondly as Esme put an arm around Lily and the little girl leaned into her, looking at the ill woman curiously.

"We think so. She's our little miracle," Esme said softly, kissing her daughter's hair and catching her husband's eye. Darlene could tell that the kind Dr. Cullen had a wife with a kind heart to match his. She had heard of their inability to have children of their own they adopted five children many years ago. She had also heard that they recently adopted a smaller child.

The Cullens were a mystery, therefore a topic of conversation. Dr. Cullen was especially popular among the nurses and with her room being near the nurses' station she heard plenty of gossip. There was very little she kept for truth unless Carlisle just told her. He seemed to be fairly open about his family and liked having someone to talk about them with.

She wanted children, she always had. But it was never in the cards for her and David. Maybe that was the reason she already felt like she could bond with Esme if she wanted to.

There was definitely sadness in Darlene's eyes as Lily hung close to Esme. Carlisle had a soft spot for Darlene and David, but he was beginning to think it was because their love reminded him a lot of his love for Esme. He was thankful that he would never have to see Esme like David had to see Darlene: weak, tired, _dying_. Their life after death was at least together.

"Daddy going to make you better?" Lily asked Darlene as Carlisle pushed some pain meds into her IV. The little girl was watching him closely, but didn't leave her mom's side.

Darlene gave a sad smile. "He's going to make me feel better."

Esme gave the woman a compassionate look as she touched her hand. There was nothing to say really. Esme knew that well enough. When the end was near, it was near. Saying sorry wouldn't stop it, and in truth words from strangers didn't mean much at the end.

"Hey, mommy, I'm hungry," Lily announced quietly, pull looking up at Esme with sleepy eyes. She almost always took a nap after school and Esme knew very well that Lily would be out by the time they got home.

Carlisle almost looked sad, realizing the same thing. He missed his little girl so much. "How about Mommy and Darlene chat for a little while and I'll go see if we can find you an apple?"

Lily scrunched her nose and shook her head against Esme's torso. "She's on an anti-apple kick this last week," Esme explained. "You can blame Emmett for telling her that worms lived in them."

Darlene let out a laugh as Carlisle shook his head. "Emmett..."

"Mitt says that the make princess fall asleep forever and ever too. That's what happen to Snow White!" Lily told her father, reaching for him. "And I don't wanna sleep forever. I don't like sleeping for a little while."

Carlisle pulled her into his arms and shook his head. "I know. Mommy says you haven't been wanting to sleep in your bed."

Esme leaned over toward Darlene. "She'll lay in her bed for a while but it always ends up me having to lay with her in my bed until she falls asleep."

"And I wake up in my bed," Lily said in a slight huff. Obviously whatever plan she tried to execute, never quite worked.

"Okay, you and I will go and try to find a banana? Something healthy that's not an apple?" Carlisle offered picking up his favorite little girl and holding her close. She easily fell into him and immediately closed her eyes. She was tired. There was no hiding it.

He kissed the top of Esme's head as she left and walked toward the cafeteria with Lily in his arms. Her breathing was already beginning to shallow. She buried her face in the coolness of his neck and closed her eyes, her hands holding onto his shirt for comfort.

"Tough day in the first grade?" Carlisle asked her, ignoring the looks from the nurses he was getting. Truthfully, he barely noticed them anymore, but when he had Lily he seemed to notice everything. His protective side came out and he just wanted to make sure he was several steps ahead of anything that tried to hurt her. Of course the likelihood of that happening at his workplace was slim, he just wanted to be sure.

"Uh-huh," she sighed.

He had a feeling that if he just took the long way around the hospital she would be asleep and they wouldn't have to waste the trouble with trying to carry a snack too.

"Are you coming home tonight, Daddy?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

His hand ran down those wild curls as he continued to lull her to sleep. He wanted to say that he would, but honestly he didn't know yet. It was emotionally exhausting and he needed to rest. It was already relaxing with Lily against him, just starting to get to sleep. The warm breaths against his neck alerted him that she was out and he started to head back to Darlene's room when a nurse came out of a room and literally ran right into him.

He had shifted Lily where she wouldn't be disturbed, but the nurse looked flustered. "Dr. Cullen! I'm so sorry!" Carlisle quickly put his finger to his lips and nodded at Lily. He wasn't the least bit angry, it had been a complete accident and he knew it.

Blush rose to her cheeks as she looked even more apologetic and Carlisle offered her a small smile. "No harm, no fowl."

"I didn't realize you had one so young," the nurse mumbled quietly.

Esme appeared from the corner and smiled fondly at her husband and child standing in front of the baffled nurse. "I thought that might happen. The pain medicine made Darlene sleepy, so I let her rest."

Carlisle nodded but didn't seem ready to give Lily up as the nurse quickly excused herself. Esme walked with him as they lazily moved around the hospital, going nowhere really. "You have patients you know."

"Who have been seeing a lot more of me than my wife and daughter."

The sadness in his tone made Esme stop. She pointed a finger at him and narrowed her eyes. "Don't do that. Don't you dare guilt yourself, Carlisle Cullen. Soon the other doctor will be back and you'll be back to playing with her every night. She's not angry or truly upset, she just misses you."

She laid a hand on his chest and kissed his lips, knowing very well that all the nurses are watching them. She wasn't the jealous type and she knew she never had anything to be worried about with her and Carlisle's relationship, but she wanted to kiss him and maybe some of his colleagues would leave him alone for Carlisle's sake.

"I'll take her home. Will we see you tonight?" she asked him, but noticed he still wasn't quite ready to hand Lily over.

"Let's walk a little longer," Carlisle suggested. "I have a little longer before I have to go back to work."

He slipped his hand into hers as they continued to walk. "How about we go to the island for a couple weeks. It's almost winter break. Lily's never been and she'd love it."

Esme smiled. "You think you can get off that quickly?"

"I think I can talk them into it," he said with a reassuring smile.

That night, he made sure he got off in time to see Lily before she went to bed. She sat in Carlisle lap as he played a game of chess against Esme. Lily watched with extreme intent. She probably knew how to play the game by now, but she never asked.

He sat with her as she ate, listening to all the stories he missed during the week, wishing for a moment that time would truly stand still and everyday would be like this moment. His little girl grinning at him with spaghetti sauce on the corner of her mouth, her dress wrinkled and her eyes watching him like he was the most important man in her life.

"Hey Daddy?" she said to him as he held her hand and they walked up to her bedroom together.

"Yes, flower?" he replied, savoring every moment he was given.

"I really missed you."

His heart broke and swelled all at the same time at her slightly hesitant tone. For a few moments he thought back to the tiny, ill looking child that was covered in bruises he had first met. The little girl that shrank away from people's touch. Taking in a breath, he lifted Lily onto her bed and began helping with her pajamas. Normally she would have protested, insisting that she was quite capable of dressing herself, but tonight she said nothing. There were no bruises and the scars had faded considerably. Maybe one day they would be nearly unnoticeable.

"I wish you were always my daddy," Lily told him, knowing very well that he was examining the marks her last daddy left behind.

Carlisle felt the knot in his throat form as he looked his little girl in the eye. "It's an honor to be your daddy now," he told her as he tried to control his emotions. He ran his hand across the long scar on her back. He never wanted to know what caused that scar and he honestly hoped that Lily didn't remember. "I will _never _hurt you."

She nodded. "I know. That's why you're my real daddy."

Carlisle didn't leave her room that night. Lily fell asleep cuddled into his side and he like to listen to her even breathing. After an hour or so, Esme joined them. She crawled to the other side of Carlisle and rested her head on his chest and ran a hand down Lily's hair.

"Darlene made me realize something today," Esme said softly, her head tilting up to look him in the eye. He silently asked her to continue. "Sometimes the life we always wanted comes after our lives end."

Carlisle swallowed hard and felt Esme relax deeper into his chest. It was true. The life Esme had dreamed up was right there. She had finally be given the chance to be a mother, one to a child that truly needed her and in a way Carlisle was able to give her that.

But what she gave him was so much more. She and Lily both. He had never dared to dream, he was simply too old for it. He knew that most dreams that came into his mind were things that would never happen.

Yet his beautiful wife and adoring daughter changed that. He had learned the possibilities of dreaming again.

_**Please review :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice steered the six year old around the airport, but the girl continuously looked around for her parents. So far she had definitely decided she did not like airports. They were too big and too crowded and she was small. All she could see was legs in every direction she looked and people had become sky scrapers in their close proximities.

"Alice, where's Mommy?" Lily complained softly, afraid to let go of her sister's hand.

Rosalie fell into step beside them and Lily frowned at her when she realized it was not her mother. Rose chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Mom and Dad are waiting for us at the terminal. I promised them that you'd get something to eat while they checked in luggage."

"But I'm not hungry," Lily said before suddenly getting picked up and placed on her older brother's shoulders. The girl physically relaxed now that she was able to see more than a few inches in front of her. Jasper smiled as he patted her on his shoulder.

"I think you were getting a little claustrophobic," Jasper explained to her as she rested her hands atop his head and looked around at the buzzing airport. Alice's hand slipped into her husband's as Edward and Emmett stayed on either side of the family. They stayed close to each other, especially with so many humans. While they could barely smell Lily's scent anymore, hundreds of humans in one place could be a little much for them, especially Jasper.

That was part of the reason it was thought to be a good idea that Jasper stay with Lily. He was better when he had to focus on his little sister and keeping her safe and calm.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Emmett asked his sister, poking her in the side. She yelped as he continued to tickle her as she squirmed on Jasper's shoulder's. If it wasn't for Jasper's firm grip, even with one hand, it was no doubt that Lily would have fallen. Still, they were drawing a fair amount of attention.

Five beautiful being walking through the airport together with a child on one of their shoulders giggling uncontrollably. Lily was quite beautiful herself, for being a human anyway. Her bright blue eyes and dark curls made her a curiosity to look at. Plus she had a certain innocence about her that drew people to her.

"Okay- I'm hungry!" Lily giggled and sighed when Emmett finally stopped tickling her. "But not _really_ hungry. I want soup."

"I think we can do that," Alice said with a nod. "There's a place just up from our terminal."

"Then we see Mommy and Daddy?" Lily asked insistently looking at her siblings.

"Of course," Edward promised, knowing just how much his little sister had a tendency of clinging to her parents. It wasn't as bad as it used to be when she first came to them, but it was still a bit on the unhealthy side. Yet, he never judged. He had seen her thoughts way too many times to know that two people in the world that made her feel completely safe was a reason for Lily to cling.

"I think they'll be seeing us there," Alice said with a smile that Lily returned brightly.

The moment Carlisle caught a glimpse of his little girl an unmistakable smile spread over his face and he jumped to his feet. Esme found it completely adorable when Carlisle got just as excited to see his little girl. It wasn't uncommon by any means but it was a joy to watch.

"Daddy!" Lily called when her eyes landed on him sitting in the restaurant. Jasper easily lifted her off his shoulders and she took off running through the crowds of people toward him.

The little girl through herself into her father's arms and she smiled brightly at him. "Hi Daddy," she giggled as he caught her in a hug. There was the sound of a few _awes _from human specators at a father/daughter reunion and Carlisle rubbed his nose against his daughter's before kissing her forehead.

"You act like you haven't seen me in days!" Carlisle teased, knowing that his time working at the hospital had been hard on her. That was part of the reason they were taking a trip.

"But Daddy, I haven't! I missed you!" she said happily unwilling to be put down yet. "I've missed you a lot."

Carlisle held his daughter close as Esme appeared next to him. "What? You didn't miss me?" she teased.

Lily smiled happily and reached for her mother. "Of course I did Momma."

Esme happily accepted her into her arms and kissed her daughter's face. "Did Alice and Jasper tell you where we're going?"

Lily's smile faded a bit when her feet touched back on the ground as she tried to remember. "Edward told me we are going to Vacation."

Edward smiled a bit as he listened to her child like train of thought. In her sweet innocent mind "vacation" was a place. For all she cared they could have been going to Antarctica. As long as he was with her family, she would happily go anywhere. She held onto Esme's hand as they walked toward the restaurant. As people whispered and started at the seven stunning beings sitting in a restaurant watching Lily eat.

"Slow down there. The plane is not going to arrive any faster if you slurp down your soup like it's going to disappear, Lils," Rosalie told her little sister as Lily devoured a bowl of chicken noodle. The girl smiled sheepishly but quickly went back to eating.

"I think she's going through a growth," Esme told her.

"About time too," Carlisle said softly. "I was beginning to get concerned about her size. She's the smallest girl in her class."

It was a common conversation, but it was already decided that Lily was going to be small for her age. It seemed to just be the matter of how small was a healthy small. At size she was now, she would probably be around Alice's size when she was grown.

When they actually boarded the plane, Lily shifted nervously as Esme buckled her belt around her waist. She had been on a plane once before, when they moved almost right after taking her in. The entire time she could have not been pried from Carlisle's arms. She was too afraid to let go of him even long enough to go to Esme, so instead preferred to keep her in sight the entire time.

Some things didn't change. Carlisle had even brought her tattered Kitty along in hopes it would calm her nerves now that she had to sit in her own seat. Carlisle was in the seat behind her with Edward and Esme was right beside her.

Though it took Jasper's talents for Lily to not to climb into her mother's arms and hold on for dear life during takeoff, they arrived at the Denali's with fairly few hiccups. It was time the rest of the family met Lily, though it did not take a mind reader of an empathizer to know that Esme was going to be on edge.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Lily asked her as Esme traded seats with Edward and joined her daughter in the back seat with Emmett.

"Nothing, flower," Esme said softly, pulling her daughter closer to her. Carlisle glanced in the rearview mirror to catch her eye, attempting to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, but Esme was very uneasy about the whole thing.

"We're going to go see your cousins," her father explained as Lily rested her head on Esme's chest.

Alice and Rosalie arrived before the others, and though Alice had a fairly good idea of what their reactions would be. It would be hard to convince them, but not impossible. Yet, Alice held the information that would convince them otherwise.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper!" Tanya greeted with open arms, embracing both of her cousins. "Carlisle called, but I did not expect you three to be so far ahead."

Rosalie was bristled. She was as nervous about bringing her little sister around other vampires. Though they were vegetarian and had been vegetarian for a long time, like the rest of her family Rosalie was not sure if this was a good idea. Sharing secrets could get someone in trouble and the Volturi could find Lily and kill her, if not punish the whole family.

"We have come to ask your understanding," Alice said quickly, yet calmly as she heard the car getting closer in the distance. Jasper stayed a few paces back, feeling his need to protect his sister very evident in this instance.

Tanya and Kate both looked at each other as Cameron and Eleazar joined hands. It was easy to see that whatever was bothering the Cullen Coven, it was something serious.

"We want you to meet our sister," Alice continued glancing behind her toward the road, hoping Edward was close enough to hear her thoughts of needing them to slow down even more.

"Sister?" Cameron asked, seeming almost excited by the idea. Carlisle was very cautious with his coven and that was very true with who he allowed near them. His coven was more of the family than a true coven. He and his mate did watch over their members like parents. "This is great news! I'm sure Carlisle and Esme are very happy."

"They are," Rosalie confirmed. "But we need you to understand something before you meet her." The Denali coven all stared at them. "She's human."

Everything got a little more tense. "A human?" Eleazar asked.

"A child," Alice said slowly.

Tanya put her hand over her mouth. "Not an-"

"No-no," Rosalie said quickly. "She's a human child."

"But one day she will be one of us," Alice said as she took a deep breath. It was the first time she admitted she had seen such things and she hoped that it would be a while before Carlisle and Esme heard that. It's not something they can help. It will eventually happen no matter what they did. She had seen it multiple times.

"So, she's going to be a vampire?" Eleazar said quietly seeming to question and seemed intrigued. "A human being raised by vampires, how... intriguing."

"She's very... sensitive. She has a poor background," Rosalie tried to explain. "But she's very important to Esme and Carlisle. To all of us really."

The entire Denali coven was hesitantly interested. Still, they were nothing compared to the feelings Esme had bouncing through her body as they pulled into the Delani drive. Jasper's skills would prove unable to calm his mother as they arrived.

Carlisle put the car in park and Esme did not take her eyes off the five vampires standing in the yard with her older children. Edward got out first, then Emmett, but Carlisle and Esme stayed put for a second. Lily was cuddled on her mother's chest, sensing her mother's worry. Carlisle turned to look at his wife.

"Edward wasn't hesitant and Alice seemed comfortable. Nothing will happen," Carlisle tried to assure her, but Esme was still not sure. "Esme..."

"Mommy, I wanna meet my cousins," Lily told her crawling toward the other door but Esme pulled her back. "Come on, Mommy."

Carlisle smirked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "She knows she's safe with us. You know that too," he told his wife.

As nervous as she was, she agreed. Carlisle's hand slid around her waist as Esme held tightly to her daughter's hand. Kate stepped back as Lily stuck closely to Esme's leg.

Eleazar on the other hand, smiled at her when he looked at the small child. His eyes lingered on the girl and she shifted under his gaze. Not because she was afraid, but more because she was not used to someone looking at her so closely that wasn't her family. It was like he was trying to see something in her.

"You must be Lily," the man said kindly and her big smile made him laugh lightly.

"Hi!" she said happily, still holding to her mother's hand and staying close to her daddy. Her eyes studied him just as his had studied hers. "Daddy says that you're his cousins."

Eleazar nodded. "And you are a very strong little girl. Do you know what fear is?"

Esme shifted uncomfortably, unsure of where the conversation was going but Carlisle pulled her a little closer to him.

Lily nodded an answer to Eleazar's question. "It's when I get scared and Daddy reads to me or Mommy hugs me _real _tight." Lily wrapped both hands around her mother's and leaned into her legs.

Eleazar smiled at the definition, but then his smile fell a little. "But you know what real fear is, don't you? The kind of fear only a child can feel."

The smile faded away and Lily nodded again. Suddenly Edward stepped forward and looked at Eleazar. "Don't make her think about it," he told the older man gruffly. "She's just a little girl."

"A little girl who has a very unique skill," Eleazar explained. "But just as she has seen the worst of the world, she has seen the best. She has a fear and desire illusion ability. Something that is every bit as powerful and feared as Jane's. Aro would love to have a power like hers."

Esme pulled her into her arms at the idea and even Carlisle took a step forward as though to prevent anyone for getting to the girl. "Aro will not have any knowledge of Lily," Esme said sharply, holding her daughter away from prying eyes.

"Esme, we won't hurt her," Kate said. It was so obvious the love that was held for such a small child. The entire Cullen coven would go to great lengths to protect this child. That was plainly obvious.

"The Volturi will not find out about her. The law you are breaking will be amended according to Alice and even Aro cannot punish you with that evidence," Tanya added as Carlisle looked over his little girl. She didn't seem terrified, but she looked fairly nervous. There was quite a fuss being made and she didn't understand what it was about, only that she was involved.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy," she said quietly, resting her head against Esme's shoulder.

"Alright, flower."

Everyone took the hint that the conversation needed to end until Lily was put to bed. The poor thing seemed completely out of sorts with what was going on and Edward could see her mind wondering to what Eleazar had said.

Irina directed Esme toward a private room with a couch for the girl to sleep on. Carlisle stood at the door, watching as Esme settled the girl on the couch and spoke gentle words to her. The strong ears of the vampires could hear the mother whispering comforting words to the girl, and words of love.

"Mommy?" the little girl spoke softly, trying to be sure that no one could hear her except the person she was talking to. She proved to be overly accustom of living with vampires because the Denali's all shifted toward the door trying to hear.

"Yes, my love?" Esme replied, louder than the girl so Lily could hear her.

"They look at me different," Lily replied uneasily. "They know that I was sad, Mommy."

Esme shushed the girl gently and brought her closer to her chest. She rubbed her daughter's back and kissed her nose. "But you're no longer sad, and Daddy and I don't want you to be sad anymore." Esme noticed Lily tug on her right ear and she took her hand away. "Does your ear hurt?"

Lily nodded as her eyes fell closed and she took a deep breath of her mother's scent. "Will Daddy fix it?"

Carlisle looked down at Esme and he nodded. "Of course. Go ahead and sleep first and Daddy will look at it when you wake up," Esme promised her daughter.

Tanya watched as Esme rocked the little girl back and forth, everyone quietly listening to the girl's soft breathing. There was a twinge of jealousy in her but it was a feeling that was new to her. Though she wanted a mate, she had coped with the idea of not having children many centuries ago. Just seeing Esme hold that girl so close and the child love vampires with such endless purity as rather amazing.

"She carries a darkness with her," Cameron commented as they all watched at the door.

"But that darkness will produce a very unique gift. I worry when she's a newborn. She may hurt someone, and your mate may be the one to be hurt with how close she willing gets to the human," Eleazar said looking at Carlisle.

"Despite what Alice has seen, Esme and I have decided nothing on whether or not she will become one of us," Carlisle said firmly.

But Alice silently shook her head, earning all their attention. "It's going to happen and she's going to be _young_ when it happens. Maybe fifteen or sixteen. But I've seen it over and over again, Carlisle."

Esme looked at her husband as she continued to softly rock their daughter. There was a look in her eye that said she was terrified by the conversation. Obviously, somewhere in the future, they would mess up and not be able to keep their little girl safe.

Still, everyone knew it would be best to end the subject of conversation. Soon Esme would rejoin them and force themselves to find their normal socialization that would be interrupted by the sound of Lily's contagious giggles. The conversation couldn't be put to rest forever, but it could be avoided for the time being.


End file.
